gavinstaceyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryn West
Personality Bryn is the brother of the deceased Trevor West, and subsequently the uncle of Stacey and Jason West. He lives across the road from their mother and Trevor's widowed wife, Gwen West, and is caring and protective of both Stacey and Gwen. However, he is anxious of Jason because of an unknown happening on a fishing trip with his nephew. He is also caring of Nessa, Stacey's best friend, though they sometimes get into arguments. Because of the fishing trip incident, he is also nervous of Dave, Nessa's partner through the second part of Series 2 and Series 3, though they become friends at the birth of Nessa's son, Neil. He is also good friends with Smithy, the best friend of Stacey's husband Gavin and the father of baby Neil. He is generally facinated by most things, including paragliding and iPods, of which he owns a 60gig iPod Classic which contains music from Nessa's favourite Justin Bieber. Series 1 In the first series Bryn first appears as Stacey's bumbling protective uncle as she heads off with Nessa to meet Gavin for the first time. He gives her a rape alarm, which adds comedy to the episode. In episode two, when Stacey mistakenly thinks Gavin has broken up with her, Gavin heads to Barry Island to clear the air, but Bryn does not let him see Stacey believing him to be a Jehovas Witness. When he discovers the truth he is nice and greets Gavin like an old friend. In episode three, Bryn, Gwen and Nessa meet Gavin's parents (Pam and Mick) for the first time but is shocked when Stacey announces that her and Gavin are engaged. This raises concerns with the Wests as Stacey has been engaged a few times before. In episode four the familes visit a wedding fair where Bryn is set on getting a magician for the occasion. In episode five Jason returns to Barry, shocking Bryn and making him act very strangely. At the wedding of Gavin and Stacey (episode six) Bryn comes close to revealing what happened on the fishing trip and puts his history with Jason behind him.- Nessa had a wedding Bryn was fine with Gwen west Jason west I think he enjoyed it!!!! Series 2 Bryn first appears in Series 2 travelling to Billaricay with Gwen and Nessa to celebrate the return of Gavin and Stacey from their three week honeymoon. However, while out for a celebratory meal, Smithy is revealed to be the father of Nessa's baby, and Bryn is the only one to know at the same time as Smithy (everyone else knew before). Bryn helps Mick and Gavin search for Smithy, and it is revealed that he is amazed by drive-thrus. Later, Bryn is emotional on departure from Essex and leaving Stacey behind with Gavin. In episode four, Bryn is disappointed when Mick is supposed to appear on the news but only does for a few seconds. He plays a large part in episode five, when he arranges a surprise party for Gwen's birthday but cannot handle the pressure, being suspicious of everyone and rushing to get to the phone. After rowing with several people, the barn party is a complete success apart from the unexpected return of Jason which ruins Bryn and Nessa's version of Tom Jones' Islands in the Stream. In episode six he takes the Wests to the bingo, and after he breaks down to Jason admitting that Dave knows about him and Jason on the fishing trip. In episode seven, Bryn buys an iPod Classic and uses it to calm Nessa. Baby Neil is born. Christmas Special In the Christmas special, the Wests go to Essex to celebrate Christmas with Pam and Mick. Bryn, Jason and Dave talk about the fishing trip at midnight in the West's kitchen, but the arrival of Gavin causes them to stop. He is less than delighted that Nessa and Dave have become engaged, and then a large argument erupts between the two families over the news that Gavin and Stacey are moving to Barry. Series 3 In the first episode, Bryn intrudes on Gavin's first day at work in Cardiff by bringing him sandwiches while on a tour with his new boss. Bryn attends Neil's christening and is his godfather. In episode three, Bryn's house is occupied by Smithy and his friends who go out in Cardiff with Bryn, who becomes extremely sick and depressed following too much alcohol. In episode four, Bryn and Gwen attend the wedding of Pam and Mick's friennds Pete and Dawn and witness an argument between the couple at the altar. In episode five, the Shipmans come to Barry for some time at the beach, and Bryn gets on well with everyone and loves the theme park. In the last ever episode, Bryn is present at Nessa's wedding and reads out a speech. This is his last appearance. Or is it? Trivia *Bryn has renevated an old bedroom into a home gym where he works out every morning. At one time he shares a session with Smithy. Category:Barry Charaters